


soft cuddles and muddy puddles

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy bois, Soft Bois being Soft, cuddly weather, cute bois, rain cuddles, soft, this is the result of nohyuck deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally just nohyuck being soft and whipped for each other while it storms outside.





	soft cuddles and muddy puddles

**Author's Note:**

> me ; has two other works i havent touched in decades 
> 
> also me ; nohyuck. cuddles.
> 
> enjoy <3

Soft sounds of thunder growled outside raindrop painted windows from where Donghyuck draws his curtains back with a frown. His apartment getting chilly, he removes himself off the couch he had previously been occupying, and moves into his hardwood kitchen to brew a cup of hot cocoa. 

Playing with his phone while waiting for the kettle to boil he hears the soft thud of feet moving in the upstairs bedroom.  
'Jeno must have woken up for the noise.' he smiles to himself in fond amusement. This isn't the first time. 

Sure enough, the light footsteps echo into the almost silent kitchen just as the kettle starts whistling, high pitched screech causing Jeno to flinch violently in his over sized sweatshirt and Donghyuck has to stifle his giggles on the back of his palm. 

Jeno groans, still in a groggy stupor and moves forward to encircle the honey-blonde boy against the kitchen counter in an attempted back hug.

"Well good morn-.. evening- to you too" Donghyuck says, turning himself a fraction to kiss the tip of Jeno’s nose before reaching out to grab two mugs instead of one, he misses Jeno turning a light shade of scarlet at the sudden burst of affection.  
They’ve been dating for a little less than a year now yet Jeno still hasn't gotten used to it. Doesn’t think he ever will, honestly. 

He nuzzles his face into the crook of Donghyuck's neck, and mumbles something incoherent, to which Donghyuck chuckles and asks him to repeat. 

Jeno waits for the boy to stop stirring the hot beverage before speaking again.  
"I'm still sleepy." 

Donghyuck turns 180, so that he's facing the boy full on, and raises his eyebrows.  
"Why did you come down here then?" he asks, just for the sake of it. He knew the answer. 

Jeno blushes a furious red again and this time Donghyuck catches it and smiles wide. Getting Jeno flustered was definitely one of his most favourite pass times. 

"It's too loud," he whispers "and... and the bed is cold without you" Jeno subconsciously pouts and Donghyuck coos and plants another kiss on Jeno's nose, tapping it lightly for good measure. 

Jeno groans and swats his hands away, "You're not good for my heart," Jeno says, "and I hope you know that if I die at age 19, you're going to be held accountable."

Donghyuck lets out a chuckle, bright and beautiful and so very amused.  
"I'll keep that in mind babe." He says around puffs of laughter.  
"And okay, I'm almost finished here, go back upstairs and I'll be right there." 

"I don't get why you're making this anyway" Jeno says, confused as he watches his boyfriend slip tiny marshmallows into their cups.

"It's literally the perfect weather for cocoa!" Donghyuck shoots back, mock scandalised.

"You know what else this weather is good for?" Jeno quips, now almost fully awake 

"You're gonna say cuddles aren't you?" 

"Cuddles." Jeno affirms, nodding his head, not unlike a 5 year old would.

"I thought I told you to go back upstairs." 

"You did." 

"And you're still here because?" Donghyuck trails off in question as he finally finishes his ministrations. 

"Because," Jeno says, taking his own mug of cocoa from the boy, "watching you was more fun." 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but it's out of endearment.

"You just wanted to steal my special marshmallows" he says.

"Well, that's not untrue." Jeno's eyes turn into crescents as he pops a few marshmallows from Donghyuck's special packet into his mouth and Donghyuck’s swats his hands away. "Jeno lee I will bite your fingers right off!" the shorter boy scolds.

"Not my fingers! Anything but my fingers!" Jeno screams in a mock scared tone and sets his mug of cocoa down. 

"Your fingers!" Donghyuck declares, "All of them!" 

He sets his own mug of cocoa down and pretends to chase the boy, and Jeno knew this was coming. 

He runs out of the kitchen at full speed and around house and behind the fraying sofa. He stops at the head, "take my toes instead! They’re useless anyway!" he screams, Donghyuck hot on his tail on the other side. 

"No ew! I don’t want smelly, boy toes!!" Donghyuck moves around to Jeno’s side of the piece of furniture and the boy yelps and dashes towards the stairs. 

"Hey! That’s mean," Jeno says, halting momentarily "my toes aren’t that smelly!" he pouts and donghyuck almost catches up to him but he sprints up the stairs and into their room before the boy has a chance.

The moment donghyuck enters the room as well; he all but tackles Jeno on to the bed. 

Donghyuck’s body on top of Jeno’s, he traps the older boy between his arms.

"No. smelly. toes." donghyuck says with finality and looks Jeno straight in the eyes.

Jeno stares up at him for a millisecond and they both start giggling uncontrollably within the next.

They laugh so hard donghyuck collapses beside Jeno and snuggles up to him.

Amused by their own antics they lie beside each other for a while, silently giggling into each other’s hair. Until Jeno pulls donghyuck closer towards himself. 

Donghyuck presses a smile against Jeno’s collar bone, where his face is currently smooshed up on, and leaves a tiny peck, almost invisible.

Jeno feels his face burn hot immediately and looks down at the smaller boy entangled in his arms and donghyuck smiles up at him. He smiles bright and beautiful with a hint of mischief and Jeno feels a spark in his chest that’s so insanely happy, that this boy right here, this beautiful ray of sunshine is his person. His own person to love and cherish and receive loving and cherishing right back from. So he smiles back at donghyuck, with a fierce kind of fondness reflecting in his eyes.

And the next thing he knows he’s peppering Donghyuck’s face with tiny kisses. Each leaving behind a million thoughts he wants engraved onto Donghyuck’s skin and mind.

He kisses the flutter of Donghyuck’s eyelashes, soft; he kisses the bridge of Donghyuck’s nose, loving, he kisses the apples of Donghyuck’s cheeks, his forehead, just anywhere he could reach, really. Leaving donghyuck a blushing, giggling mess and both hearts swooning.

And then donghyuck places his cold hands on Jeno’s warm face and tilts his head down just a smidge, and he captures Jeno’s lips into his for a brief moment before he lets go and looks at Jeno through eyes that hold as much adoration as Jeno feels for him.

And in that moment, Jeno knows. He knows that he’s Donghyuck’s person, too. And he is. For Donghyuck loves him in a way that a thousand love stories would never be able to describe.

So he reaches out and kisses Jeno again, this time slower and so full of love it makes their heads spin in the best of ways. And they stay like that for seconds, minutes, hours, in a cycle of lips being captured between their own, and lungs searching for air.

Their lungs finally in full protest they break apart and stare at each other, both pairs of eyes flickering through a million unsaid words conveyed through each other’s pupils alone.

Jeno breaks away first, kissing the top of the boy’s head before pulling him infinitely closer towards himself, wrapping him in his arms, he throws one leg over Donghyuck’s so their bodies are pressed flush together as though they have melted and reformed into a single person.

"I’m still cold by the way" he mumbles into honey blonde hair. "And very sleepy."

So they spend the rest of the evening cuddled into each other’s embrace, feeling safe. And happy. And content. Fresh hot cocoa be damned, as the rain continues pitter-pattering throughout their room, lulling them deeper and deeper into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (i know this had nothing to do with muddy puddles i just needed smth rhymy for the title ghjzlgbdz)
> 
> i hope that made you as soft reading it as it made me writing it <3
> 
> hit me up :)  
[Cc](https://curiouscat.me/Hyuckleberries) [Twt](https://twitter.com/hyuckleberrypie)


End file.
